Zim and Zim Romance
by TheOnlyXio
Summary: Zim is in love with his human self? How can this be? Human Zim does not know anything about who he really is, or the real Zim. He fears that real Zim is stalking him, only he can trust his best friend, Chris in this freaky situtation...
1. Chapter 1

(enter Zim's lab)

*Dib is darting away, with a weird-alien-like liquid in his hand*

Dib: I will make sure this –whatever it is- see the light of day, space boy!

Zim: *panicking and chasing dib* No! No! Dib human! You don't understand! I have not tested that liquid yet! I am not sure what it does!

Dib: *looks at the liquid* Well, I'm not gonna laze around and let you find out!

Zim: Drop it, …um..um…Jigglypuff!

Dib: 0-o Did you seriously just call me a Pokémon name!

*a random human girl randomly jumps out*

Taylor: I LOVES POK'E MON! X3

Zim: Gir! You let another human in my base!

Gir: *sticks tounge out and smiles*

Zim: Great! Now I have to drain her brain right after I catch the dib worm!

Taylor: 0.0 ….NOES! I won't tells anyones! I promise!

Zim: Urg…Then I will have to put a shock collar on her later to make sure she won't tell!

Taylor: …nah. Okay. Wait! Like a dog!

Zim: Yes! Yes! Whatever!

Dib: *trips over gir's taco, and the liquid falls out of his hand*

*the liquid splashes zim in slow motion*

Dib: Guah!

Zim: NO!

Dib: Well! If you die…Yes! Victory for earth!

Zim: I will get you Dib-pig!

Dib: Good luck with that. *leaves the base*

Gir: Master, you are wet!

Zim: *starts panting, and sweating, then begins shaking*

MinniMoose: Squeak?

Zim: No minnimoose, I am not well…Gir, carry your master to the couch so I can lay down for awhile…

Gir: Okay. *lifts up Zim*


	2. Chapter 2

(enter zim's living room)

Zim: *weak in Gir's arms* Just set me down on the couch. I'll be fine later, just let me rest awhile.

Gir: *shrugs his shoulders* Okay. *sets his master on the couch* You want anything?

Zim: *coughs* Just some juice will do for now…

Taylor: POKEMON!

Zim: Wtf..? Gir, get that annoying human out of here before I will drain her brain even though I said I won't.

Taylor: *backs away* I'm soory. *has a sad puppy look*

Zim: GET *coughs harder* OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!

Taylor: *randomly smiles* OKAY!

Zim: *makes sure the random human leaves* I never even seen that human before in my life..*coughs*

Minni Moose: SQUEAK?

Zim: No, Minni Moose, I'm not dying. I'm just hurting really bad.

Gir: *comes back*

Zim: Thanks, my robot slave. *takes the glass weakily, slowy drinks the drink*

Gir: Feel any better?

Zim: *shakes his head* I want to be alone. Go out in the city and do whatever you want that does not involve exposing me or my lab.

Gir: YAY! *darts outside*

Zim: *rests his head on a pillow and coughs more*

(a hour later)

Gir: *kicks the door down* WEEE WOOO!

Zim: Gir! You just missed it!

Minni Moose: Squeak?

Zim: I was resting, and a large amount of PAIN came from my back, I looked in the mirror, a irken hand was sticking out!

Gir: OWCH!

Zim: Yes, yes. Anyhow, I freaked out and the entire body fell out! The irken looked exactly like me wearing my human boy disguise!

Minni Moose: SQUEAK!

Zim: I wanted to keep him, but *glares at his computer* the computer just had to throw him out!

Computer: *growls*

Zim: Now I need to find my copy.


	3. Chapter 3

(enter skool)

Human Zim: *goes inside his classroom*

Mr. Joe: Okay, stupid people, we have a student that left, and starting today, he is staying in here now. His name is Zim.

Human Zim: *thinking* Well, I never been to school before, but I feel welcomed.

Mr. Joe: Sit your butt down!

Zim: X3 Okay, sir. *sees a girl with pale skin, short red hair, blue eyes, and hottopic clothes*

*Human zim goes to the girl's seat, sits beside her*

Human Zim: *smiles kindly* Hello, Who might you be?

Girl: Zim? Are you serious? My name is Chris.

Human Zim: Is something wrong?

Chris: Duh, a month ago, you DESTOYED by trust and love. I don't feel the same anymore.

Human Zim: I did that? Hmm… I'm so sorry. Will a hug make you feel better? *hugs chris*

Chris: What are you doing!

Taylor: Mandy- *sees human zim, thinks it is the real zim* AGH!

Human Zim: What's wrong?

Taylor: Don't drain my brain!

Human Zim: Drain your brain? Why on earth would I do that?

Taylor: *stares at him, confused*

Human Zim: Honestly, I'm brand new here. And everyone thinks I am going to hurt them. Why is that? I am nicer than a stuffed teddy bear knowing myself. *scratches his head*

Chris: Sure…

Taylor: ….I like tacos… no. not really.

Dib: *sees zim, and tries to be mean to him* You attempted your failed relationships again? You are pathetic, spaceboy.

Human Zim: Spaceboy? Again? I have no clue what is going on here…

Dib: *raises eye brow* Yes you do.

Human Zim: I really don't.

Dib: Quit playing "stupid", Zim!

Human Zim: I'm sorry.

Mr. Joe: Would you kids just shut up! I'm trying to teach!

Dib: Yes sir.

Human Zim: *looks at chris* Hey. Want to go for ice cream after skool?

Chris: *whispers so no one can hear but human zim* Dude, Irkens are allergic to Earth food. You want to get yourself sick?

Human Zim: *thinking* What's a irken?

Chris: Even though I am still mad at you, I don't want you to purposely get yourself ill.

Human Zim: But, I eat ice cream all of the time. I never get sick.

Chris: *shrugs shoulders* Okay, don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
